


Officially Unofficial

by DreamerWorld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Inarizaki, M/M, MSBY Black Jackal, Mild Angst, Post-Time Skip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerWorld/pseuds/DreamerWorld
Summary: In Japan, Inari Okami is the God or Goddess of foxes, rice, tea, sake, fertility, and agriculture. Inarizaki high school is represented by foxes for having the God’s name. Inari’s foxes are called kitsune; meanwhile, Kita’s name is from kitakitsune – a species called Ezo Red Fox. The relevance of Kita Shinsuke to either rice farming or foxes is not a coincidence.It is also not a coincidence how much Miya Atsumu loves eating rice in general, especially the rice balls his twin brother makes out of freshly picked rice grains from Kita.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Officially Unofficial

Kita Shinsuke doesn’t remember the last time he walked this road. For a while, he has sent packs of rice to Onigiri Miya through express delivery instead of directly bringing them to Osamu. As his grandmother’s age is not that young anymore, he has been trying to spend more time with her at home. Going back and forth from the rice farm spares him no time to visit the twins at the onigiri shop. Still, Kita never misses a match. Whenever Atsumu’s team is on broadcast, he will try to speed up his schedules to be able to sit in front of his TV. However, at some point, he hasn’t updated any information about Atsumu’s private life. Until he heard the news.

That’s what takes him back to this road again. Contrast against the common farmer jacket and sweatpants, today he wants to dress up, as if to impress anyone. Kita puts on his best suit. With black three-piece and a white well-ironed button down. The buttons at his wrist are tightened carefully. Expertly tailored jacket hung over his shoulders. Just to avoid static shocks as always. Kita despises the prickly feeling when any rough fabric touches his skin.

The news came as annoyingly as a static shock.

“Sakusa announces engagement to Miya.”

Who would want to break their dawn that way, with thunderous lightning struck down to them from above?

Certainly, it is Kita’s fault to be such a coward and hide his true feelings from Atsumu. And before he knew it, it was already too late.

Sakusa Kiyoomi plays in the same team with Atsumu. Of course, he has all the time in the world to approach Atsumu and sweep him off his feet. While Kita has been too busy with his farm and family. For months, he hasn’t contacted Atsumu. Not even once. All he did was sending the rice and hoping that ‘Tsumu would enjoy the rice balls his twin brother makes from the fresh packs of rice Kita put much effort in to harvest.

He would be as subtle as sending his love through each grain of rice instead of saying it to Atsumu’s face.

So, today, he dresses in his most expensive and high-class suit, to appear at Onigiri Miya. Without knowing the true purpose behind his action, Kita’s mind goes blank the moment he reaches the door. He is here too early for the shop’s opening hours. Additionally, he’s not even sure if Atsumu will pass by today. What will he do now? Waiting for ‘Tsumu until the shop closes? But for what? There’s nothing he can change anymore. Atsumu is getting married to Sakusa.

This is the price to pay for his foolishness. For thinking that sneaking love into the small things he does for Atsumu is enough. When they were back in high school’s volleyball team, he scolded Atsumu for not taking care of himself and prepared a pack of snacks and medicines for him, to which ‘Tsumu reacted emotionally. Kita was always behind Atsumu on court to back him up. To protect him, to make sure that when the younger one charged forward and fought bravely at the front, he would always be there to assist. After months of strictly whipping Atsumu into shape, Kita is relieved and proud to see what Atsumu has achieved after high school.

Still, what appears to be expressions of love to him may not what it seems to others.

Atsumu may have never known about Kita’s feelings.

That fact pricks against his skin as if a thousand of static shocks are stinging on his arms.

Kita’s shoulders slump as he releases a long, heavy and regretful sigh.

Looking down at his open palms, he can feel the imaginary rice grains smoothly slip off through the cracks between his fingers. Atsumu also follows those grains to slip away from his grip.

The door slides open. Miya Osamu stares at Kita in surprise.

“What are you doing here this early?”

Osamu’s eyes scan Kita from head to toes. Judging from the way he looks, Kita is about to either propose to someone special or sign a billion-yen worth contract for his rice farm. The shop isn’t ready to welcome any guest. But Kita is an exception.

“Come on in. Would you like some tea while I prepare for lunch shift?”

Kita hasn’t spoken any word, which seems pretty normal. He’s not the extremely quiet type. He just knows when to talk.

Osamu breaks the ice with some small talks while preparing the food for lunch.

“The rice just arrived yesterday. I’m quite surprised to see you here today. Are you on your way somewhere else?”

“No, I’m here to see Atsumu.”

“He has an early practice match this morning. But he said he would pass by at lunch.”

Kita silently fixes his gaze at the wooden cup of tea in his hands. Even the reflection in the tea refuses to look back at him. A sudden flow of emotions washes through him. The loneliness gushes out of his tear duct. Stubbornly, Kita sucks it in.

“I… I heard the news.”

Osamu responds brightly. He puts on food safety gloves to roll the onigiri balls from the freshly cooked rice.

“I’m hoping to see you at the engagement party.”

“Right.”

Kita takes a humble sip of the warm tea. The perfect temperature of the beautifully fragant tea is unable to heat up his cold heart. As strong drops of tear threaten to run down his cheeks, Kita takes a deep breath then exhales slowly. Finally, they are flowing out.

It’s impossible for him to hold on. He’s broken-hearted.

He remembers that one time he went out with ‘Tsumu, before they both get blown away by the frantic schedules. The moment he arrived at the park, Atsumu was waiting for him under the cherry blossom tree. Spring breezes playfully brushed over the blond strands of hair. It took Kita a few minutes to walk towards Atsumu afterward, only because the view was too breathtaking, and Kita didn’t want to move on from it. He wished for the time to stop. So that they could stand there, side by side under the blossom tree. Delicate petals landed softly on Atsumu’s hair and shoulders. Their checkered scarfs flew up in the winds. ‘Tsumu’s smile enhanced the brightness of his surroundings, making the whole world disappear from sight. In that moment, there were only Kita and Atsumu looking at each other.

All they did was walking along that cherry blossom road and having small talks. They didn’t even hold hands, as both of their gloved palms were tucked warmly inside their own pockets. Kita didn’t care. To him, to be next to Atsumu in such a heavenly scenery was more than enough. He wanted to cherish every second spent for Tsumu. There were moments when he almost lost his cool and couldn’t stop the urge of tiptoeing to peck on Atsumu’s cheek. And that smirk ‘Tsumu made when he came back with a remarkable retort or sarcastic teasing. Kita would hit him. But he would also kiss him.

Kita misses Atsumu, with every cell on his body.

When Kita blinks back to reality, the shop has been full of people. Guests murmuring as they enjoy the rice balls Osamu has prepared. Yet, no sign of Atsumu.

But what can Kita say to Atsumu when they stand face to face?

That he loves him. That Tsumu is too precious for him to let go. That he would do anything to turn back time and confess his feelings first?

That’s nonsense. If it’s not meant to be, it’s clearly not meant to be.

Kita stands up, taking his leave. Here marks the end of a love he has been holding on for too long. An unrequited love that will never be answered.

It’ll take time for him to heal. It’ll take time until he can act normally in front of the twins again. It’ll take time until he can send rice packs to Onigiri Miya without thinking how happy Atsumu will be eating the balls of rice made from freshly harvested rice grains by Kita’s own hands. It’ll take time until he can return to this shop without having his heart broken. But it all shall pass.

Kita steps away, leaving behind everything. The naïve romance he has grown by his own since high school. The man he loves who loves eating food made from the rice he nurtured. The underclassman who has been a great business partner. The most beautiful days of his youth.

Kita hopes Atsumu will be happy with the man the latter chooses, even when it’s not him.

The door slides open revealing Atsumu and Sakusa in their casual after-practice outfits. Kita’s dumbfounded the moment his eyes meet with Atsumu’s.

Time has slowed down. Kita feels each tick and tock prick on his arms. In front of him, Atsumu and his fiancé – Sakusa – stand side by side. That’s the position he could have been.

“Kita-san! It’s good to see you here.”

Attempting to wrap his arms around Kita with his face all grinning widely the bright and innocent way he always does, Atsumu greets his former Captain with the joy of a kid receiving Santa’s gift under a Christmas tree. Plus, it’s once in a million to see Kita in a suit. An expensive one, on top of that. Atsumu doesn’t want to miss the chance to trap the older yet smaller one in his arms.

However, Kita dodges it swiftly. His heart is too sensitive right now to be held by the man who chooses someone else.

“Con…congratulations.”

“Oh, you’ve heard? That’s fast of you. Thank you, by the way. We both worked hard for it.”

Atsumu carefreely nudges Sakusa’s side, wiggling his eyebrows to signal them both when he stresses on the words “we both”.

Kita can’t stand it. He will collapse on his trembling knees at anytime. Tightening his fists, he decides to bid goodbye. But before his foot takes a step, he falls unconscious.

His body temperature rises high up. Kita is suffering from a burning fever. This is bad. This is embarrassing. When Kita gains conscious again, he finds himself at the twins’ house.

Chill runs down his spine. His condition doesn’t seem well. Kita tries to sit up, but he just falls back down shortly.

“Hey, just stay there.”

Atsumu comes to him with a bowl of warm porridge in his hands. A special order from the onigiri shop. Although the shop sells mostly rice balls, the owner doesn’t mind cooking some extra dishes for a valued business partner who fell sick for over-working.

A mischievous grin spreads across Atsumu’s lips.

“I never thought there would be a day when I will be taking care of you instead, Kita-san.”

The more Atsumu enjoys this situation, the more it irritates Kita.

He wants to go home. If he gets sick, at least he wants to show this weak side to his grandma and not the high school crush he has been holding dear in his heart. Moreover, he doesn’t want to bother anyone’s fiancé.

Kita tries to get up once again. The result is still the same. He can barely move.

Atsumu furrows his brows. His puckered lips perform a sulky pout.

“Are you trying to run away from me? I understand it’s embarrassing when this side of yours is exposed. I mean, the scary Kita-san who was so strict to the whole Inarizaki team falls sick in front of me? That’s like the end of the world to you, right? But trust me, I’m not mocking you. I really just want to return the favour of those times you took care of me.”

Soon after, the frown is replaced by a glorious smile. Atsumu means every word he says. He truly desires to take care of Kita the way he was taken care of back in the days.

‘Tsumu lays a hand on Kita’s over-warm forehead. Gently, he runs his fingers down to Kita’s cheek. Unable to swat away the nasty hand, Kita can only gulp down the bitterness in his throat.

How will he forget Atsumu if he keeps treating Kita this way? With such respect and dedication. As if Kita means the world to him.

Maybe Kita did mean the world to Atsumu. But now, doesn’t Atsumu belong to someone else?

He turns his back against Atsumu. At least not seeing that handsome face now will give Kita some time to clear his mind.

Atsumu’s heart sinks to see Kita’s cold shoulders. He understands. He knows that Kita is mad. He knows that it’s his fault. Taking a deep breath, Atsumu bows.

“I’m sorry… I know I’ve hurt you. I know you won’t forgive me… But please listen to me?”

No response from Kita. Atsumu continues.

“When I saw you earlier, I was so happy. We haven’t seen each other for a long time. I know you’ve been busy. I have, too. There are so many things I want to tell you, but I haven’t had a chance. I really miss you, Kita-san.”

With each sentence, Atsumu leans an inch closer to Kita.

“I know it’s my fault for not contacting you in a long time. I can explain. But before that, I just want you to know that I miss you and want to see you as much as you do. To see you today, being so pretty in that suit. I really just want to…”

By now, he has reached Kita. With both arms trapping Kita in the middle, Atsumu leans down and presses his lips against Kita’s. No warning at all. Not even a heads-up.

Kita’s eyes open widely at the sudden kiss. Atsumu, what are you doing? You can’t just kiss a man when you’re engaged to another.

Using all the strength left in him to push Atsumu away, Kita unintentionally lands a soundly slap on ‘Tsumu’s cheek. Perhaps he deserves it. For stealing a kiss without asking first.

“Ouch!”

Atsumu falls on the floor, hand over his bruised cheek. That was a strong slap despite unmeant. He starts whining. An even bigger pout formed on his mouth.

“Kita-san! I know you’re mad but isn’t hitting me that hard is a little too much? Although I’m really a jerk for not asking you out officially. But we are dating somehow, right? I can kiss my somehow boyfriend, no?”

Kita sits up looking at Atsumu with fury-filled eyeballs. What is this gibberish has Atsumu been babbling about? Anger creates agitation in Kita’s voice. He can’t even keep the usual calm and composure tone.

“Atsumu, what are you talking about? Please stop playing with my heart. Go take care of your fiancé!”

Kita lies back down, pulling the blanket over his head. Totally unaware of the fact that he’s on Atsumu’s bed and under Atsumu’s blanket. His day started with heart crushed into powder and now the culprit who has broken his heart is claiming Kita as his “boyfriend”? Kita needs more time than just a few moments to process all these pieces of information.

With his sharp eyes, Atsumu notices something. Kita must have been misunderstanding a current event. That explains his lividness. Atsumu should have realised sooner. How strange Kita has been acting. Even his formal attire today is out of the place. On Osamu’s note, Kita didn’t order any food at the shop. Has hunger driven this man insane?

On the cool side, Atsumu is trying to connect all the occurrences to elaborate what is going on. On the side where he’s losing his cool, Atsumu’s insides are all stirred up knowing Kita is on his bed and under his blanket.

Having the small unofficial boyfriend he adores in his room, on his bed and under his blanket pushes Atsumu to a corner where he only has the option of tackling the older one down and showering him with love and affections.

However, he must solve this misunderstanding between them first. The precious Kita he loves is broken-hearted over a misheard news.

“Kita-san.”

Atsumu calls his name around ten times, in the most annoying manner ever just to provoke a reaction from the sulky man. Finally, he answers. After that, Atsumu clarifies.

“Kita-san, earlier you congratulated me on winning the practice match, right? I was so surprised you knew it. It was a practice match against the Schweiden Adlers and it wasn’t an official match so no one delivered the news. I guess you pulled some strings to know the results. That’s why I was so surprised and happy. Kita-san cares about me that much.”

Kita shifts slightly under the sheet. His brain has been busy analysing the data received a while ago. Now, more materials are added to the grinder. As if more and more packs of rice are poured into the rice mill.

Atsumu smirks seeing the covered figure moving uncomfortably.

After a few more minutes, Kita shoots the question.

“… Then what do you mean about… “we both”…?”

“Bokuto-san and Shoyo were too hyped up before the match that they ended up losing their cool during the first set. If it hadn’t been for mine and Omi-Omi’s efforts to save the day, we would have been defeated under those eagles’ claws.”

Kita starts re-evaluating his life purpose right at the moment he hears the explanations from Atsumu. His carefulness and attention to details, what has happened to them? Kita doesn’t want to crawl out of this blanket shell, albeit how awkward it’s getting.

“How about the engag-“

“Gosh, I told them to be careful when they let the media know about their engagement. I have a twin brother who owns the same last name which automatically causes confusion. Especially to people like my silly unofficial boyfriend whom I haven’t had the chance to properly ask out, you know? Although soon enough he’ll be Osamu Sakus-“

This time, Atsumu is the one who is caught off guard. Kita dashes into his arms without any warning. They both fall on their backs to the floor. Hiding his face into Atsumu’s chest out of embarrassment, Kita softly apologises for such a silly misunderstanding. He unfolded the condition of his grandmother’s health and the troubles he has met on the fields. All the reasons why he hasn’t been able to visit the onigiri shop. In return, the non-engaged Miya twin also snitches his frustration over the new coach who has been even more strict and stern than Kita. The coach confiscated the Black Jackals’ personal phones until they perfected the new tricks on court. It took Atsumu a while to finally catch up to his members and return as the outstanding setter he has always been.

Done with the heart-to-heart word-pouring, Atsumu gets up and sits on his bed, putting Kita on his thighs. He wraps his arms around the older one, cherishing him, treasuring him. Kita is the most precious person on earth to Atsumu. Likewise, Kita may not express it well due to how blunt he is as a person, but to him, Atsumu means more than his vocabulary can describe.

They share the bowl of porridge that the engaged Miya twin cooked. Kita knows it at the first taste. The grains of rice that he grew with love. They are soft and sweetly fragrant against his tongue.

Atsumu loves it in each chew he takes. The sweetness of fresh rice swallows down his throat. He just simply loves rice. Because of not only the nutrition the cereal brings to him as an athlete, but also the love and thoughts his special someone has put in while growing them. Eating rice reminds Atsumu of Inari Okami, and Inari Okami reminds him of kitakitsune.

“Kita-san, can you put on your jacket again?”

Kita doesn’t understand the cause of this ridiculous request. Nevertheless, he does exactly what Atsumu asks him to without a single question. He stands up and coats the jacket reluctantly around his shoulders, not letting the rough fabric create any static shock against his skin. Atsumu is squealing inside. Kita looks way too good in this suit.

He drops on his knees. For Kita’s sophisticated appearance. And for officially asking Kita out.

Kita says yes, calmly.

They kiss.

“By the way, you stole my first kiss earlier. So, the slap was quite deserving.”

“Agree. I just couldn’t help myself when my silly Kita-san sulk with me like that over a stupid misunderstanding.”

“Ew, gross.”

Osamu closes the door off after peeking. He was only checking on Kita’s condition. Didn’t prepare for the cheese and sweet nothings he was forced to witness. Walking downstairs to his fiancé, Osamu sighs in relief.

“Thanks goodness we are staying over at your place tonight to discuss about the engagement party. I wouldn’t be able to handle the lovey-dovey couple otherwise.”

“Don’t you think your brother would say the same thing about us?”

“Certainly. But why would I care.”

Sakusa wraps an arm around Osamu’s shoulder as they walk out. Osamu cares about his brother more than his words show. At last, the two people who have been longing for each other has found each other.

“Shh, ‘Samu. Don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying. It’s the onion.”


End file.
